manazcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Diamond Myth Spirit
" This place is dangerous, we need to get the heck outta here. Either that or we could just sit in this place of dread and die... and rot... never to be found... if that's OK with you." The Diamond Myth Spirit on the Odd Corner The Diamond Myth Spirit (DMS) is a rare and genderless ManaZer who is well known for "Carbon Excessive" which is a unique power he contains. He was born around North Africa where diamond mines were kept. He (similar to the weirdusa tree) was created by human greed (human conflict for the previosly mentioned trees) for the diamonds found in the mines. With the slaves working with corrupted founders forced the slaves and when diamonds were finally found and a death occured, the Diamond Myth Spirit was created. Appearance The Diamond Myth Spirit is unique from the other ManaZers. It's main color is purple with long dark whip-like arms. It seems to have what are theorized as sausages on it's head with some seemingly wings attached. Along with these physical features it carries a huge diamond around with it. Biography The Diamond Myth Spirit is the only ManaZer to have been created or given birth to in Africa. He arose as a result of human greed and went straight to Durham for safety as a result of zookeepers having found him. He blended in with the crowd for a while until a group known as the Odd Corner found him, figuring they could control him. He was then put in a myth for having never been found and was considered a legend (which he hated) and was later kept for "later use" at the Odd Corner. Approximately 6 years later, he was found by Colin Green, Jeanne's younger brother who felt pity for DMS and rescued him in hopes to find James. However, the huge diamond (as dubious as it is) managed to corrupt Jeanne when she found them, resulting in a chase and Jeanne, again, losing them. Colin ended up getting ticked at DMS for the accord and tried to seperate from him when Manaphy just happened to be around. Manaphy was telling his part of the story while DMS made a decision to criticize Manaphy when he could. DMS and Colin later found James and Jeanne dangling over seemingly upgraded Manaphy Stomach Acid from Ganafy. Ganafy's recruits, shocked by DMS's arrival, were intimidated while he (as he normally would) only listened to their terrified screams while pretending to scare them. He rescued James and Jeanne but Ganafy got ahold of Jeanne's cloak (from Jirachi) in which Ganafy manages to kill Colin somehow. DMS, in deep sadness, takes flight from the Odd Corner and barely is seen again. He makes occasional appearances throughout the rest of the Crisis and returns in the LIFE wars. He seemingly changed physical features (happening to have blended with Jeanne, James, and Colin) meeting up with Ganafy and Braincel to see they have been betrayed by Alberto, a new villain in the Crisis. (''to be continued...). ''There is a later scene of the Diamond Myth Spirit where he somehow manages to revive Jeanne claiming that she was not dead. Trivia *The Diamond Myth Spirit was the one who created the Mindstones which gave Manaphy the ability to think. *